


Absolution

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Caning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x16: Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

'You stupid boy'. 'You stupid boy'. 'You stupid boy'. It rang through Xander's head more then his father's idle threats ever had. For the first time he respected an adult, and it didn't make an ounce of difference. He was still treated like a cretin. Well, he had had it up to here. He would go demand an apology.

Xander didn't want to be interrupted mid-rant by some hapless teen needing a book for history class. As he walked into he library he put up the Closed For Shelving sign. It secretly meant Buffy training. Except for today. Today it meant it was time to tell Giles off. The man in question was fixing the card catalog when Xander started yelling. "So what! I was stupid! Like you've never done anything wrong!"

"I tell you, if I had done something that asinine, I would have been punished. But you're American so you get off scot free. Land of the free indeed, none of you Yankees have any discipline."

"Fine! You want me to be punished? You want a detention? Writing lines? Gimme chalk!"

Xander was stunned when Giles shoved him with speed against the reception desk, pants nearly fluttering in the almost breeze. "If you want punishment you will receive one."

Xander had dealt with threats a hundred times before, but Giles seeemd serious. When a cane slapped across his ass, he was certain he was serious. "Ow! Giles, what the hell!"

"If you truly want to be absolved you'll take the punishment and we can move on. Otherwise I'll be forever reminded of your unwillingness to face responsibility."

"Ow! Can't I just write an apology letter!"

"It's not up to the repenters to design the trial."

Giles wasn't even doing it rhythmically so he could anticipate and prepare. It was like a collection of engery focused on the scant inches between the cane and his ass. Sure it hurt like hell, and he'd rather have been grounded, but it was absolving. Each strike made him more forgiven. He wasn't entirely sure he needed forgiving, but apparently Giles thought so.


End file.
